Cyber squad adventures
by Tailsic
Summary: The adventures of the cyber squad.


The chips are down Part one

It's a nice and beautiful day in cyberspace, and Matt, Jackie, and Shari are on there way to R-Fair City to take a break from protecting cyberspace from Hacker.

"Thank for invite me to come along with you guys to R-Fair City, I never been there before", said Shari.

"No problem Shari, your apart of the cyber squad to", smiled Jackie.

"Yeah you'll have a great time at R-Fair city", said Matt.

"I know I'll have I great time with you Matthew", Shari said hugging matt hand and leaning her head on his shoulder making him blush bright red.

They later land on R-Fair City and are greeted by the manager Lucky.

"Hey, hey, hey, welcome to R-Fair City where the fun never ends" Lucky said happily.

"Hi Lucky, this is are friend Shari Spotter of Frogsnorts", said Matt.

"Well nice to meet you Shari, here at R-Fair City we have games, prizes, and rides, now go have a fun time" Lucky said.

The kids walk around the fair for awhile before deciding what to do first.

"Ooh, I'm going to win that fluffy rabbit over there, it's so cute", Jackie said.

"Ok, and Matthew and I will go on the Farris wheel together", said Shari.

"We will?" Matt said blushing again.

"Of course silly, I always want to ride one", Shari said pulling matt toward the frary wheel.

"Ok, later Jacks", Matt said as they headed for the fair wheel. Matt and Shari make it to the fairy wheel.

"Wow, it really big Matthew", Shari said.

"Ticket please", said the Farris Wheel guy, they hand him there tickets and got on.

Jackie was at the stand that had the fluffy bunny she wanted, and was try to figure out how the game played.

"So to win this game I got to get three of these ten rings on that pole," Jackie asked the worker.

"Yep," he said.

"Cool, it like horse shoes," Jackie said taking the rings.

Meanwhile back at the Farris wheel, a mystery man when into the control room of the Farris Wheel, while in the control room the man removes his jacket to revealing g Buzz and Delete.

"Alright Delete gave me the deserter," Buzz said jumping off Delete back.

"Ok Buzzes," as he gave the deserter to Buzz.

"Now let's get out of here Delete," Buzz said has he jumped back on to Delete neck, and they put there disguise back on and left the control room.

Matt and Shari were on the Farris wheel talking to each other.

"Matt I'm really glad I came with you guys here," said Shari as she put her head on Matt shoulder.

"Yeah me to," said Matt as he put his arm round her, when all of a sudden the Farris Wheel stopped. "Matthew, why did we just stop?" Shari said, "Don't worry Shari, the ride just stuck right now they'll get it moving again," Matt said.

Jackie had just finished playing the game; she got six of the ten rings on the poll.

"You will win pick any prize," the man said pointing to the prizes.

"I'll take the cute little yellow bunny," she said and the man give her the bunny, and Jackie walk to the Farris Wheel to show Matt and Shari her cute bunny.

When Jackie reaches the Farris wheel she stop to see the Farris Wheel has stop with people still on it.

"Lucky what's going on?" Jackie said.

"The Farris Wheel stuck, but don 't worry Zack will handle this," Lucky said. "Who's Zack?" Jackie said.

"He's R-Fair City newest mechanic, and he's really good to," Lucky said pointing at a white skin kid Cyborg with orange hair wearing blue overall a gray shirt and blue hat fixing the Farris Wheel.

"Done," Zack said as the Farris Wheel began to move again.

After everybody got off the Farris Wheel Lucky toke the cyber squad to her office to explain, what's been happening in R-Fair City?

"You see kids, for some reason all of are rides have been acting up lately," Lucky said.

"There not acting up, someone mess them with this," Zack said as he enter the room with something in his hand

"What that?" Matt said.

"It a disrupter, someone set it up in the control room of the Farris Wheel and made it shut down," Zack said.

"So that what going on, Matt can you and your friend help Zack find the culprit?" Lucky said.

"You don't even need to ask that Lucky, of course will help," Matt said with a big smiling.

"Thank you kids," Lucky said smiling back.

"Ok let's spilt up, Jackie you and Zack check out the west side, while Shari and I will check out the east side," Matt said as they all nod their head and left.

While at a game call shoot the weasel Buzz and Delete jump over the couter and press a button under it, and a hole appear under them making fall into a secret room and Hacker was there sitting in a chair.

"Boss we planted the disrupters on all the rides just like you wanted," Buzz said.

"You dunder head, did something right for once," Hacker said as his chair and began to walk.

"Now that my devious plan is set and motion, I can steal R-Fair City mystic power item, hahaha," Hacker said.

"Uh boss, what is R-Fair City mystic power item?" Buzz said.

"You'll see my incompened dunes buckets," hacker said sat back down in his chair.

I hope you cyberchase bubbys enjoy this


End file.
